The New girl in Town
by luckystarfire
Summary: This Serena, being the new girl in Kagome's home time, and Inuyasha, find himself falling for her without curse and he had no idia why he like her but her sent mad it hard for him
1. Moving

The new girl in town

Ok Serena, this is it the last of the boxes in the house say's her Father, yeah i know say's Serena,  
there standen a young women with long blonde hair that went to her feet when it was down,  
her hair was in two buns that had pigtail hang from them, she was about 5'6 for hight, her eyes were a deep blue color that was just beautiful her sink was light cream color, she was moving to a farther part of Japan, where Kagome's Family shine was right down the street from there.

You know i'am really going to miss my home town say's Serena, to her mother and Father,  
yes i will too say's Her mother Karie, a beautiful women with a dark blue like hair,  
light blue color eyes with a dark sink tan color,  
yes there are alot of fun times here say's Her father Jake, her father had a brown hair color light color sink and brown eye's.  
well let go you three we have along way to go say's her father.

SO they all got in the car well a tucker halled there stuff and follow them to there new house.  
Serena, and Her little brother Sammy, who look just like his father but light brown hair with blue eye's light color sink. they both had fallen asleep in the back seat.

Honey do you really think that this move well take Serena's life safer for her asks Karie, i hope so i know she done a great job of protecting the city has Sailor moon, both look what happen she got put in the hopitel hurt next time she could get killed say's Her Father Jake, yes your right she has done a great job doing her job has Sailor moon,  
both we just can't take that change to almost losing Serena, again say's Karie, yes this is going to be a new life for Serena, where she can have a normel life again say's her Father.

Serena, was in the back she heard what her Mother and Father were talking about and she knew why they were truely moving her away from her friends too it was because she tranform in fornt of them when they were being acttck by a Demon, and Serena, was fighting to protect them all from being killed and so she did what had to be done, and in so she got hurt and almost lost her life sacring her mother just to much they both didn't want her to be Sailor moon, they wanted a normel little girl and they got a freak child ever sent that day her father has been watching her every singel move and wouldn't let her fight to protect people, anymore they were trting to take Sailor moon out of her and not let her be what she was ment to be it wasn't right the way they took everything from her it was a good thing she hided her locket from him so he couldn't take her powers away from her it was a good thing they didn't know that luna, could talk and she was the onw who gave her, her powers from the very begining it was her who made Sailor Moon, be born and to help those in need. Luna, is a black talking cat that had a moon mark on her forhead, and help Serena, when ever she needed it.

Serena started thininf to herself,  
Why do they treat me like a child i don't understand why they can't see what my life is all about i'am a fighter that the way i'am why do they have to try and change me why can't i just be myself without upsetting people say's Serena, to herself, i just can't take it anymore i just want to be myself i just hate it when everyone around me won't take for what i'am i feel like an outsider sometime the way people look at me when i help them out then there sacred of me too why, can't people to love me for who i'am why can't i just be free for once in my life, i just wish i could be free and for once it would be nice to fanlly meet someone who would understand me for who i'am and not be sacred of me just even maybe he could love me too and then i could settle down with him and have a family of my own and be free again i love my family but both my Mother and Father both know my secite and because that there going to try a lock me away so no one can take me away from them they don't want me to fight with my powers they want me to lose my powers for good but if i stop fighting then my powers will be gone forever, what do i do thought Serena, then she look up in the sky outside the window her mother and father didn't know she was awake yet.  
I wish with all my heart that i will be free to make my own chocie in life and find someone to love me the way i'am and never let me go.

Oh Serena, your awake say's Her Mother, yeah the seat back here are started to get me all stiff say's Serena, yeah well no worry cause i was just about to wake you and your brother were at are new town and the house is right down the street from a beautiful shine as well say's her Mother,  
oh how nice i wouls love to go up there to be at peace once in a while say's Serena maybe they have a son or a daughter s i can have a friend to hang out with say's Serena, i sure you well find lot of friend here say's her Father yeah i bet so say's Serena, Serena, you must promise me that when your here you will not used any magic around people here you got it no one know's about you here they never heard of Sailor moon and magic people here so don't used any magic ok asks her Father yes sir say's Serena, oh there the new house say's her mother, it is beauitful say's Serena, her brother fanlly woke up too wow that a big house say's Sammy well let not just stand here let go in ok say's Mother ok say's Sammy,  
ok you two go find some room so we can tke your boxes in your rooms ok say's there Father, yes sir say's Sammy and Serena, together.  
and they both went to find a room for themself, Sammy pick a nice room to where he could fit all his stuff in it.  
Serena, room was big eoff for her liking.

With the Inuyasha and the other's.

Dam it Inuyasha you always do this to me say's a Girl with Black hair that went to her mid back with her argrying brown eye's with a tan color sink, a kind of beautiful girl with a mean spirit,  
but strong headed too but sometime kind hearted too. well your the one who got all friendly with Koga, Kagome, yelled a man with long white sliver hair, with two Dog ears on to of his head and two beautiful golden eye's that look like a fire inside them were burning, tuff guy but also a real live softy all the way though, her was a half Demon, his Mother was Humen and His Father was a full blooded Demon, nd together they live peacely till the people around them started to try and kill them for being lovers and in the end when Inuyasha, was born his father was killed trying to protect the women he love and his new born son, and later on Inuyasha's mother die when he was 7 years old all alone by his self.

I have to go this test is more Importen me if i don't go i well never be able to get into the fanlly years of high school say's Kagome, yeah well finding the rest of the jewel shards are more imporent then some stupit test say's Say's Inuyasha, oh yeah well i going home beside i want to see my family too you know say's Kagome, you just saw them 2 weeks ago say's Inuyasha, i don't belive this you are such a jerk i don't think i want to stay with you anymore say's Kagome, what say's Inuyasha,  
you can't just leave us say's say's Inuyasha, yeah Kagome you mean alot to us all say's a Little boy fox your are friend say's Shippbo, a little fox that had Redesh color too it and green eye's and a fuff tail and ponity ears, and two other figer came up behide him, and man and a women,  
the man had short black hair that was sotroty tie in the back nd he had dark blue eye and a smile that alot of women could fall for, he was a monk name Miroku,  
and the women had long brown hair, that went to just about to her butt, and brown eye's she was a fighter a Demon slayer. Sango,  
with a Demon cat in her arm's Name Kirara, she was a two tail demon cat that live with Sango, sent she was a child and Kirara, can grow to a big saber tooth tiger like and a then a little lovealbe kitten like cat.

Kagome, why don't you clam down Inuyasha dosen't mean any harm to you, say's Miroku, he just really love you a when Koga come around like that he get jealous like always you should know that by now say's Shippbo, shut up Shippbo, say's Inuyasha, whatever i will be back in 3 days goodbye say's Kagome, bye. bye, bye say's Miroku, and Sango, with fake smile's and Inuyasha, could see it in there faces they wanted Kagome to go home for a while, she jump into the well then the other fanlly that the fake smile,

Fanlly she gone say's Sango, fanlly some queit say's Sango, i know she been so upset lately i can't stand the fighting anymore say's Miroku, yeah what is up with her any way she been actting very mean latey and her horemoeds are out of wack say's Sango, yeah you do have a ponit there say's Miroku,  
yeah she been very moody lately say's Inuyasha, yes she has been say's Sango, that why we need a brake from her say's Miroku, has much as that sound great to hear right now but we need her her with us right now say's Inuyasha, can we at least have 3 days without her please Inuyasha, say's Sango,  
ok fine just 3 days alright say's Inuyasha, thank you so much Inuyasha, say's Sango, yeah, yeah whatever say's Inuyasha, great go home then shall we say's Miroku, ok say's Sango, then shippbo just follow with Inuyasha, looking down then well.

Inuyasha's thought.

what is up with you Kagome, you used to be so kind a caring a loving you used to want to be with me so why do you run from me why is Koga, more impornit then me do you love him more then me dose he make you more happy then i can, thought Inuyasha, maybe Miroku, and Sango,  
sent something about Kagome, that i don't know about say's Inuyasha, what i'am i going to do why can't i just settel down for once i just want to be understood is that so wrong and bad to want thought Inuyasha, maybe i should just give up on Kagome, and let her do what she want's and Maybe some where out there is a women for me but where could she be and why do i have this feeling inside of me that she closer to me then anyone esle is possable that she someone like me thought Inuyasha,  
oh for get it say's Inuyasha,

Demon Inuyasha, Now, now, Inuyasha, you know are ture mate is out there so why are you fusting over that littel women who call herself a priesset say's the iner Demon, now Kagome, not that bad she love me and she well come back say's Humen Inuyasha, no she won't she not the one for us don't you get it at all say's Demon, Inuyasha, yes she is say's Humen Inuyasha, no if she was the one for us you would know it when you see her for the first time ever say's Demon Inuyasha, how do you know that then asks Humen Inuyasha, because buddy when we meet her she well have a sent that we both will want not just me but you well love it just has much too say's the Demon, Inuyasha, look i just don't want to go out looking anymore it tired trying to fine someone for me to date and then make my mate,  
say's Human Inuyasha, i know how you feel buddy but if we give up now we may be alone for the rest of are live's do you want to be alone forever un love watching Sango, and Miroku, fine love and having kids and a family together don't you want that too, asks Demon Inuyasha, i know i do say's the Demon Inuyasha, no i never wanted to be left alone i wanted to be love by people be around without someone trying to kill me say's human Inuyasha, yeah me too so let go find are mate shall we say's Demon Inuyasha,  
it will have to wait till we get rude of the jewel for good Kikyo, lost her life because of the jewels evil powers and i don't want anyone else to eother say's humen Inuyasha, i agree with you there say's Demon Inuyasha, good let get back i smell dinner cooking say's humen Inuyasha,  
yes i do to but promise yourself one thing say's Demon Inuyasha, what is it asks humen Inuyasha?  
just because were looking for the jewel doesn't mean we have to stop looking for the women we could share are live's with say's Demon Inuyasha, why would i do that asks Humen Inuyasha, because if we wait to long we could mess out on finding her so we well be nicer and lovely to every girl we meet till we find that sent that well us when we found her for good say's Demon, Inuyasha, i guess you have a ponit there say's Humen Inuyasha, alright i well look for the jewel but i also will be on the look out for a women for the both of us say's humen Inuyasha, great now let go i'am hungry say's Demon Inuyasha, yes me too but we still have to being Kagome, back so we can find the jewels say's Humen Inuyasha,  
i know we well go get the witch soon eoff say's Demon Inuyasha, ok that it now go away now i hate talking to myself like idiot say's Humen Inuyasha, ok fine then say's Demon Inuyasha, end Of Talk.

Back in the future.

Serena, and Sammy time for school day number 3 come on now yelled Karie, ok were getting up say's Sammy, and Serena, both,  
Serena, went into the bathroom and look at her hair and was bushing her hair, then started thinking about the frist day, of school when she frist walk into her new school last year of high school, she was greatful for that she hated school for year's, she had finsh on getting ready she wasn't too happy about the school clothing it was the same as Kagome, clothes, and with the green like white shirt with a red cloth hanging in fornt of it and light brown shose, she didn't like the color of it at all but she had to do what school rules are .  
Flashback,  
Serena, this is it sweetie say's her Mother, i will pick you up later ok say's her mother yes mother say's Serena, and she walk into the bulding walk around till she found the office and asks what classes she would have and the lady at the disk gave her her class Shcdule and she walk out of the office and bump into a boy with light brown hair a brown eye's,  
and He look at her at first he got lost into her eye's and then spoke up, oh i'am very sorry Miss are you ok say's the boy i fine say's Serena, i was trying to fine my class is all i'am new here and i don't know where i'am going really say's Serena, oh well let me see you class shcdule, say's the boy, oh math frist on well you in my class so i will show you where it is ok say's the boy,  
ok thanks say's Serena, by the way my Name is Hojo, Auitokie, say's the boy nice to meet you say's Serena, my Name is Serena Tickson, say's Serena, well it a pluser to meet you say's Hojo,  
well let get to class alright say's Hojo, yes say's Serena,

though out the day People were just mean and they were kind of sacred of her the same time but most of all she heard was people saying that she was so beautiful and all mostly the boys were saying that she was so beautiful they wanted her too, but the girls were all nasty about her being there they wanted her to go back to where she came from and she really wanted to go back to where her ture friends were not here in this hateful place, all she ever did hear when she was there from girls that she may be beauitful but she not the queen bee of the school like Kagome,  
was Kagome, was the Queen of the school and more, they all thought Serena, was some rich girl that had money that had alot of money.  
she with thought it over and over and over again, again, again, no stop.

Serena, walk into the school and went right to her desk and sat down and waiting for the teacher to show up on time like always.

Kagome and Serena, Meet.

Kagome, walk into the room and everybody look up at her even some of the boys too,  
Kagome, your back say's Eddie, yeah i'am back say's Kagome, so the doctor's told you what up with you asks Iumie, oh never mind that say's Kagome, Ah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,who she say's Kagome,  
poniting to the blond in her class. she new here she just came here 3 days ago when you were gone say's Eddie, oh really is that so say's Kagome, yep say's Eddie, what is she like asks Kagome, i don't really know say's Eddie, but all the boys want her and all the girl want her to go back to where she came from say's Iumie, why what did she do to all of them asks Kagome, Kagome, she come from the city, bigger city then here say's Iumie, she rich and has alot of beauty that the other girl hate her about say's Eddie, that not really right to do just beacuse she pretty then them say's Kagome,  
yeah right she a real sub say's Eddie, really say's Kagome, yes she is say's Iumie.

Kagome, walk over to Serena, desk.  
Hi my Name Is Kagome, and welcome to are school, say's Kagome, with a big smile on her face.

Serena look her up and down, hello i'am Serena, and you must be the Queen Bee of this school say's Serena, why yes i'am how nice of you to learn that little fact around here say's Kagome,  
i see well i would love to talk with you but i like to finsh my Book alright say's Serena, who do you think you are talking like that to Kagome, you little bitch she trying to be nice and you just give her the cold shoulder say's Eddie, you should be asame of yourself say's Eddie,  
look i don't mess with me today girls i had it up to here with you girls being so mean lately say's Serena,  
that is eoff yelled Kagome, sorry for bothering you say's Kagome, with a mad face, nd she called the girls and they follow her.

Serena, went back to her book, a Story about Love and tips on finding love forever,  
she was injoying it cause she was going to find someone to love her back she wasn't done with love yet and out there somewhere is the right guy for her, she thought.


	2. New house

The new girl in town

Ok Serena, this is it the last of the boxes in the house say's her Father, yeah i know say's Serena,  
there standen a young women with long blonde hair that went to her feet when it was down,  
her hair was in two buns that had pigtail hang from them, she was about 5'6 for hight, her eyes were a deep blue color that was just beautiful her sink was light cream color, she was moving to a farther part of Japan, where Kagome's Family shine was right down the street from there.

You know i'am really going to miss my home town say's Serena, to her mother and Father,  
yes i will too say's Her mother Karie, a beautiful women with a dark blue like hair,  
light blue color eyes with a dark sink tan color,  
yes there are alot of fun times here say's Her father Jake, her father had a brown hair color light color sink and brown eye's.  
well let go you three we have along way to go say's her father.

SO they all got in the car well a tucker halled there stuff and follow them to there new house.  
Serena, and Her little brother Sammy, who look just like his father but light brown hair with blue eye's light color sink. they both had fallen asleep in the back seat.

Honey do you really think that this move well take Serena's life safer for her asks Karie, i hope so i know she done a great job of protecting the city has Sailor moon, both look what happen she got put in the hopitel hurt next time she could get killed say's Her Father Jake, yes your right she has done a great job doing her job has Sailor moon,  
both we just can't take that change to almost losing Serena, again say's Karie, yes this is going to be a new life for Serena, where she can have a normel life again say's her Father.

Serena, was in the back she heard what her Mother and Father were talking about and she knew why they were truely moving her away from her friends too it was because she tranform in fornt of them when they were being acttck by a Demon, and Serena, was fighting to protect them all from being killed and so she did what had to be done, and in so she got hurt and almost lost her life sacring her mother just to much they both didn't want her to be Sailor moon, they wanted a normel little girl and they got a freak child ever sent that day her father has been watching her every singel move and wouldn't let her fight to protect people, anymore they were trting to take Sailor moon out of her and not let her be what she was ment to be it wasn't right the way they took everything from her it was a good thing she hided her locket from him so he couldn't take her powers away from her it was a good thing they didn't know that luna, could talk and she was the onw who gave her, her powers from the very begining it was her who made Sailor Moon, be born and to help those in need. Luna, is a black talking cat that had a moon mark on her forhead, and help Serena, when ever she needed it.

Serena started thininf to herself,  
Why do they treat me like a child i don't understand why they can't see what my life is all about i'am a fighter that the way i'am why do they have to try and change me why can't i just be myself without upsetting people say's Serena, to herself, i just can't take it anymore i just want to be myself i just hate it when everyone around me won't take for what i'am i feel like an outsider sometime the way people look at me when i help them out then there sacred of me too why, can't people to love me for who i'am why can't i just be free for once in my life, i just wish i could be free and for once it would be nice to fanlly meet someone who would understand me for who i'am and not be sacred of me just even maybe he could love me too and then i could settle down with him and have a family of my own and be free again i love my family but both my Mother and Father both know my secite and because that there going to try a lock me away so no one can take me away from them they don't want me to fight with my powers they want me to lose my powers for good but if i stop fighting then my powers will be gone forever, what do i do thought Serena, then she look up in the sky outside the window her mother and father didn't know she was awake yet.  
I wish with all my heart that i will be free to make my own chocie in life and find someone to love me the way i'am and never let me go.

Oh Serena, your awake say's Her Mother, yeah the seat back here are started to get me all stiff say's Serena, yeah well no worry cause i was just about to wake you and your brother were at are new town and the house is right down the street from a beautiful shine as well say's her Mother,  
oh how nice i wouls love to go up there to be at peace once in a while say's Serena maybe they have a son or a daughter s i can have a friend to hang out with say's Serena, i sure you well find lot of friend here say's her Father yeah i bet so say's Serena, Serena, you must promise me that when your here you will not used any magic around people here you got it no one know's about you here they never heard of Sailor moon and magic people here so don't used any magic ok asks her Father yes sir say's Serena, oh there the new house say's her mother, it is beauitful say's Serena, her brother fanlly woke up too wow that a big house say's Sammy well let not just stand here let go in ok say's Mother ok say's Sammy,  
ok you two go find some room so we can tke your boxes in your rooms ok say's there Father, yes sir say's Sammy and Serena, together.  
and they both went to find a room for themself, Sammy pick a nice room to where he could fit all his stuff in it.  
Serena, room was big eoff for her liking.

With the Inuyasha and the other's.

Dam it Inuyasha you always do this to me say's a Girl with Black hair that went to her mid back with her argrying brown eye's with a tan color sink, a kind of beautiful girl with a mean spirit,  
but strong headed too but sometime kind hearted too. well your the one who got all friendly with Koga, Kagome, yelled a man with long white sliver hair, with two Dog ears on to of his head and two beautiful golden eye's that look like a fire inside them were burning, tuff guy but also a real live softy all the way though, her was a half Demon, his Mother was Humen and His Father was a full blooded Demon, nd together they live peacely till the people around them started to try and kill them for being lovers and in the end when Inuyasha, was born his father was killed trying to protect the women he love and his new born son, and later on Inuyasha's mother die when he was 7 years old all alone by his self.

I have to go this test is more Importen me if i don't go i well never be able to get into the fanlly years of high school say's Kagome, yeah well finding the rest of the jewel shards are more imporent then some stupit test say's Say's Inuyasha, oh yeah well i going home beside i want to see my family too you know say's Kagome, you just saw them 2 weeks ago say's Inuyasha, i don't belive this you are such a jerk i don't think i want to stay with you anymore say's Kagome, what say's Inuyasha,  
you can't just leave us say's say's Inuyasha, yeah Kagome you mean alot to us all say's a Little boy fox your are friend say's Shippbo, a little fox that had Redesh color too it and green eye's and a fuff tail and ponity ears, and two other figer came up behide him, and man and a women,  
the man had short black hair that was sotroty tie in the back nd he had dark blue eye and a smile that alot of women could fall for, he was a monk name Miroku,  
and the women had long brown hair, that went to just about to her butt, and brown eye's she was a fighter a Demon slayer. Sango,  
with a Demon cat in her arm's Name Kirara, she was a two tail demon cat that live with Sango, sent she was a child and Kirara, can grow to a big saber tooth tiger like and a then a little lovealbe kitten like cat.

Kagome, why don't you clam down Inuyasha dosen't mean any harm to you, say's Miroku, he just really love you a when Koga come around like that he get jealous like always you should know that by now say's Shippbo, shut up Shippbo, say's Inuyasha, whatever i will be back in 3 days goodbye say's Kagome, bye. bye, bye say's Miroku, and Sango, with fake smile's and Inuyasha, could see it in there faces they wanted Kagome to go home for a while, she jump into the well then the other fanlly that the fake smile,

Fanlly she gone say's Sango, fanlly some queit say's Sango, i know she been so upset lately i can't stand the fighting anymore say's Miroku, yeah what is up with her any way she been actting very mean latey and her horemoeds are out of wack say's Sango, yeah you do have a ponit there say's Miroku,  
yeah she been very moody lately say's Inuyasha, yes she has been say's Sango, that why we need a brake from her say's Miroku, has much as that sound great to hear right now but we need her her with us right now say's Inuyasha, can we at least have 3 days without her please Inuyasha, say's Sango,  
ok fine just 3 days alright say's Inuyasha, thank you so much Inuyasha, say's Sango, yeah, yeah whatever say's Inuyasha, great go home then shall we say's Miroku, ok say's Sango, then shippbo just follow with Inuyasha, looking down then well.

Inuyasha's thought.

what is up with you Kagome, you used to be so kind a caring a loving you used to want to be with me so why do you run from me why is Koga, more impornit then me do you love him more then me dose he make you more happy then i can, thought Inuyasha, maybe Miroku, and Sango,  
sent something about Kagome, that i don't know about say's Inuyasha, what i'am i going to do why can't i just settel down for once i just want to be understood is that so wrong and bad to want thought Inuyasha, maybe i should just give up on Kagome, and let her do what she want's and Maybe some where out there is a women for me but where could she be and why do i have this feeling inside of me that she closer to me then anyone esle is possable that she someone like me thought Inuyasha,  
oh for get it say's Inuyasha,

Demon Inuyasha, Now, now, Inuyasha, you know are ture mate is out there so why are you fusting over that littel women who call herself a priesset say's the iner Demon, now Kagome, not that bad she love me and she well come back say's Humen Inuyasha, no she won't she not the one for us don't you get it at all say's Demon, Inuyasha, yes she is say's Humen Inuyasha, no if she was the one for us you would know it when you see her for the first time ever say's Demon Inuyasha, how do you know that then asks Humen Inuyasha, because buddy when we meet her she well have a sent that we both will want not just me but you well love it just has much too say's the Demon, Inuyasha, look i just don't want to go out looking anymore it tired trying to fine someone for me to date and then make my mate,  
say's Human Inuyasha, i know how you feel buddy but if we give up now we may be alone for the rest of are live's do you want to be alone forever un love watching Sango, and Miroku, fine love and having kids and a family together don't you want that too, asks Demon Inuyasha, i know i do say's the Demon Inuyasha, no i never wanted to be left alone i wanted to be love by people be around without someone trying to kill me say's human Inuyasha, yeah me too so let go find are mate shall we say's Demon Inuyasha,  
it will have to wait till we get rude of the jewel for good Kikyo, lost her life because of the jewels evil powers and i don't want anyone else to eother say's humen Inuyasha, i agree with you there say's Demon Inuyasha, good let get back i smell dinner cooking say's humen Inuyasha,  
yes i do to but promise yourself one thing say's Demon Inuyasha, what is it asks humen Inuyasha?  
just because were looking for the jewel doesn't mean we have to stop looking for the women we could share are live's with say's Demon Inuyasha, why would i do that asks Humen Inuyasha, because if we wait to long we could mess out on finding her so we well be nicer and lovely to every girl we meet till we find that sent that well us when we found her for good say's Demon, Inuyasha, i guess you have a ponit there say's Humen Inuyasha, alright i well look for the jewel but i also will be on the look out for a women for the both of us say's humen Inuyasha, great now let go i'am hungry say's Demon Inuyasha, yes me too but we still have to being Kagome, back so we can find the jewels say's Humen Inuyasha,  
i know we well go get the witch soon eoff say's Demon Inuyasha, ok that it now go away now i hate talking to myself like idiot say's Humen Inuyasha, ok fine then say's Demon Inuyasha, end Of Talk.

Back in the future.

Serena, and Sammy time for school day number 3 come on now yelled Karie, ok were getting up say's Sammy, and Serena, both,  
Serena, went into the bathroom and look at her hair and was bushing her hair, then started thinking about the frist day, of school when she frist walk into her new school last year of high school, she was greatful for that she hated school for year's, she had finsh on getting ready she wasn't too happy about the school clothing it was the same as Kagome, clothes, and with the green like white shirt with a red cloth hanging in fornt of it and light brown shose, she didn't like the color of it at all but she had to do what school rules are .  
Flashback,  
Serena, this is it sweetie say's her Mother, i will pick you up later ok say's her mother yes mother say's Serena, and she walk into the bulding walk around till she found the office and asks what classes she would have and the lady at the disk gave her her class Shcdule and she walk out of the office and bump into a boy with light brown hair a brown eye's,  
and He look at her at first he got lost into her eye's and then spoke up, oh i'am very sorry Miss are you ok say's the boy i fine say's Serena, i was trying to fine my class is all i'am new here and i don't know where i'am going really say's Serena, oh well let me see you class shcdule, say's the boy, oh math frist on well you in my class so i will show you where it is ok say's the boy,  
ok thanks say's Serena, by the way my Name is Hojo, Auitokie, say's the boy nice to meet you say's Serena, my Name is Serena Tickson, say's Serena, well it a pluser to meet you say's Hojo,  
well let get to class alright say's Hojo, yes say's Serena,

though out the day People were just mean and they were kind of sacred of her the same time but most of all she heard was people saying that she was so beautiful and all mostly the boys were saying that she was so beautiful they wanted her too, but the girls were all nasty about her being there they wanted her to go back to where she came from and she really wanted to go back to where her ture friends were not here in this hateful place, all she ever did hear when she was there from girls that she may be beauitful but she not the queen bee of the school like Kagome,  
was Kagome, was the Queen of the school and more, they all thought Serena, was some rich girl that had money that had alot of money.  
she with thought it over and over and over again, again, again, no stop.

Serena, walk into the school and went right to her desk and sat down and waiting for the teacher to show up on time like always.

Kagome and Serena, Meet.

Kagome, walk into the room and everybody look up at her even some of the boys too,  
Kagome, your back say's Eddie, yeah i'am back say's Kagome, so the doctor's told you what up with you asks Iumie, oh never mind that say's Kagome, Ah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,who she say's Kagome,  
poniting to the blond in her class. she new here she just came here 3 days ago when you were gone say's Eddie, oh really is that so say's Kagome, yep say's Eddie, what is she like asks Kagome, i don't really know say's Eddie, but all the boys want her and all the girl want her to go back to where she came from say's Iumie, why what did she do to all of them asks Kagome, Kagome, she come from the city, bigger city then here say's Iumie, she rich and has alot of beauty that the other girl hate her about say's Eddie, that not really right to do just beacuse she pretty then them say's Kagome,  
yeah right she a real sub say's Eddie, really say's Kagome, yes she is say's Iumie.

Kagome, walk over to Serena, desk.  
Hi my Name Is Kagome, and welcome to are school, say's Kagome, with a big smile on her face.

Serena look her up and down, hello i'am Serena, and you must be the Queen Bee of this school say's Serena, why yes i'am how nice of you to learn that little fact around here say's Kagome,  
i see well i would love to talk with you but i like to finsh my Book alright say's Serena, who do you think you are talking like that to Kagome, you little bitch she trying to be nice and you just give her the cold shoulder say's Eddie, you should be asame of yourself say's Eddie,  
look i don't mess with me today girls i had it up to here with you girls being so mean lately say's Serena,  
that is eoff yelled Kagome, sorry for bothering you say's Kagome, with a mad face, nd she called the girls and they follow her.

Serena, went back to her book, a Story about Love and tips on finding love forever,  
she was injoying it cause she was going to find someone to love her back she wasn't done with love yet and out there somewhere is the right guy for her, she thought.


	3. Future

The new girl in town

Ok Serena, this is it the last of the boxes in the house say's her Father, yeah i know say's Serena,  
there standen a young women with long blonde hair that went to her feet when it was down,  
her hair was in two buns that had pigtail hang from them, she was about 5'6 for hight, her eyes were a deep blue color that was just beautiful her sink was light cream color, she was moving to a farther part of Japan, where Kagome's Family shine was right down the street from there.

You know i'am really going to miss my home town say's Serena, to her mother and Father,  
yes i will too say's Her mother Karie, a beautiful women with a dark blue like hair,  
light blue color eyes with a dark sink tan color,  
yes there are alot of fun times here say's Her father Jake, her father had a brown hair color light color sink and brown eye's.  
well let go you three we have along way to go say's her father.

SO they all got in the car well a tucker halled there stuff and follow them to there new house.  
Serena, and Her little brother Sammy, who look just like his father but light brown hair with blue eye's light color sink. they both had fallen asleep in the back seat.

Honey do you really think that this move well take Serena's life safer for her asks Karie, i hope so i know she done a great job of protecting the city has Sailor moon, both look what happen she got put in the hopitel hurt next time she could get killed say's Her Father Jake, yes your right she has done a great job doing her job has Sailor moon,  
both we just can't take that change to almost losing Serena, again say's Karie, yes this is going to be a new life for Serena, where she can have a normel life again say's her Father.

Serena, was in the back she heard what her Mother and Father were talking about and she knew why they were truely moving her away from her friends too it was because she tranform in fornt of them when they were being acttck by a Demon, and Serena, was fighting to protect them all from being killed and so she did what had to be done, and in so she got hurt and almost lost her life sacring her mother just to much they both didn't want her to be Sailor moon, they wanted a normel little girl and they got a freak child ever sent that day her father has been watching her every singel move and wouldn't let her fight to protect people, anymore they were trting to take Sailor moon out of her and not let her be what she was ment to be it wasn't right the way they took everything from her it was a good thing she hided her locket from him so he couldn't take her powers away from her it was a good thing they didn't know that luna, could talk and she was the onw who gave her, her powers from the very begining it was her who made Sailor Moon, be born and to help those in need. Luna, is a black talking cat that had a moon mark on her forhead, and help Serena, when ever she needed it.

Serena started thininf to herself,  
Why do they treat me like a child i don't understand why they can't see what my life is all about i'am a fighter that the way i'am why do they have to try and change me why can't i just be myself without upsetting people say's Serena, to herself, i just can't take it anymore i just want to be myself i just hate it when everyone around me won't take for what i'am i feel like an outsider sometime the way people look at me when i help them out then there sacred of me too why, can't people to love me for who i'am why can't i just be free for once in my life, i just wish i could be free and for once it would be nice to fanlly meet someone who would understand me for who i'am and not be sacred of me just even maybe he could love me too and then i could settle down with him and have a family of my own and be free again i love my family but both my Mother and Father both know my secite and because that there going to try a lock me away so no one can take me away from them they don't want me to fight with my powers they want me to lose my powers for good but if i stop fighting then my powers will be gone forever, what do i do thought Serena, then she look up in the sky outside the window her mother and father didn't know she was awake yet.  
I wish with all my heart that i will be free to make my own chocie in life and find someone to love me the way i'am and never let me go.

Oh Serena, your awake say's Her Mother, yeah the seat back here are started to get me all stiff say's Serena, yeah well no worry cause i was just about to wake you and your brother were at are new town and the house is right down the street from a beautiful shine as well say's her Mother,  
oh how nice i wouls love to go up there to be at peace once in a while say's Serena maybe they have a son or a daughter s i can have a friend to hang out with say's Serena, i sure you well find lot of friend here say's her Father yeah i bet so say's Serena, Serena, you must promise me that when your here you will not used any magic around people here you got it no one know's about you here they never heard of Sailor moon and magic people here so don't used any magic ok asks her Father yes sir say's Serena, oh there the new house say's her mother, it is beauitful say's Serena, her brother fanlly woke up too wow that a big house say's Sammy well let not just stand here let go in ok say's Mother ok say's Sammy,  
ok you two go find some room so we can tke your boxes in your rooms ok say's there Father, yes sir say's Sammy and Serena, together.  
and they both went to find a room for themself, Sammy pick a nice room to where he could fit all his stuff in it.  
Serena, room was big eoff for her liking.

With the Inuyasha and the other's.

Dam it Inuyasha you always do this to me say's a Girl with Black hair that went to her mid back with her argrying brown eye's with a tan color sink, a kind of beautiful girl with a mean spirit,  
but strong headed too but sometime kind hearted too. well your the one who got all friendly with Koga, Kagome, yelled a man with long white sliver hair, with two Dog ears on to of his head and two beautiful golden eye's that look like a fire inside them were burning, tuff guy but also a real live softy all the way though, her was a half Demon, his Mother was Humen and His Father was a full blooded Demon, nd together they live peacely till the people around them started to try and kill them for being lovers and in the end when Inuyasha, was born his father was killed trying to protect the women he love and his new born son, and later on Inuyasha's mother die when he was 7 years old all alone by his self.

I have to go this test is more Importen me if i don't go i well never be able to get into the fanlly years of high school say's Kagome, yeah well finding the rest of the jewel shards are more imporent then some stupit test say's Say's Inuyasha, oh yeah well i going home beside i want to see my family too you know say's Kagome, you just saw them 2 weeks ago say's Inuyasha, i don't belive this you are such a jerk i don't think i want to stay with you anymore say's Kagome, what say's Inuyasha,  
you can't just leave us say's say's Inuyasha, yeah Kagome you mean alot to us all say's a Little boy fox your are friend say's Shippbo, a little fox that had Redesh color too it and green eye's and a fuff tail and ponity ears, and two other figer came up behide him, and man and a women,  
the man had short black hair that was sotroty tie in the back nd he had dark blue eye and a smile that alot of women could fall for, he was a monk name Miroku,  
and the women had long brown hair, that went to just about to her butt, and brown eye's she was a fighter a Demon slayer. Sango,  
with a Demon cat in her arm's Name Kirara, she was a two tail demon cat that live with Sango, sent she was a child and Kirara, can grow to a big saber tooth tiger like and a then a little lovealbe kitten like cat.

Kagome, why don't you clam down Inuyasha dosen't mean any harm to you, say's Miroku, he just really love you a when Koga come around like that he get jealous like always you should know that by now say's Shippbo, shut up Shippbo, say's Inuyasha, whatever i will be back in 3 days goodbye say's Kagome, bye. bye, bye say's Miroku, and Sango, with fake smile's and Inuyasha, could see it in there faces they wanted Kagome to go home for a while, she jump into the well then the other fanlly that the fake smile,

Fanlly she gone say's Sango, fanlly some queit say's Sango, i know she been so upset lately i can't stand the fighting anymore say's Miroku, yeah what is up with her any way she been actting very mean latey and her horemoeds are out of wack say's Sango, yeah you do have a ponit there say's Miroku,  
yeah she been very moody lately say's Inuyasha, yes she has been say's Sango, that why we need a brake from her say's Miroku, has much as that sound great to hear right now but we need her her with us right now say's Inuyasha, can we at least have 3 days without her please Inuyasha, say's Sango,  
ok fine just 3 days alright say's Inuyasha, thank you so much Inuyasha, say's Sango, yeah, yeah whatever say's Inuyasha, great go home then shall we say's Miroku, ok say's Sango, then shippbo just follow with Inuyasha, looking down then well.

Inuyasha's thought.

what is up with you Kagome, you used to be so kind a caring a loving you used to want to be with me so why do you run from me why is Koga, more impornit then me do you love him more then me dose he make you more happy then i can, thought Inuyasha, maybe Miroku, and Sango,  
sent something about Kagome, that i don't know about say's Inuyasha, what i'am i going to do why can't i just settel down for once i just want to be understood is that so wrong and bad to want thought Inuyasha, maybe i should just give up on Kagome, and let her do what she want's and Maybe some where out there is a women for me but where could she be and why do i have this feeling inside of me that she closer to me then anyone esle is possable that she someone like me thought Inuyasha,  
oh for get it say's Inuyasha,

Demon Inuyasha, Now, now, Inuyasha, you know are ture mate is out there so why are you fusting over that littel women who call herself a priesset say's the iner Demon, now Kagome, not that bad she love me and she well come back say's Humen Inuyasha, no she won't she not the one for us don't you get it at all say's Demon, Inuyasha, yes she is say's Humen Inuyasha, no if she was the one for us you would know it when you see her for the first time ever say's Demon Inuyasha, how do you know that then asks Humen Inuyasha, because buddy when we meet her she well have a sent that we both will want not just me but you well love it just has much too say's the Demon, Inuyasha, look i just don't want to go out looking anymore it tired trying to fine someone for me to date and then make my mate,  
say's Human Inuyasha, i know how you feel buddy but if we give up now we may be alone for the rest of are live's do you want to be alone forever un love watching Sango, and Miroku, fine love and having kids and a family together don't you want that too, asks Demon Inuyasha, i know i do say's the Demon Inuyasha, no i never wanted to be left alone i wanted to be love by people be around without someone trying to kill me say's human Inuyasha, yeah me too so let go find are mate shall we say's Demon Inuyasha,  
it will have to wait till we get rude of the jewel for good Kikyo, lost her life because of the jewels evil powers and i don't want anyone else to eother say's humen Inuyasha, i agree with you there say's Demon Inuyasha, good let get back i smell dinner cooking say's humen Inuyasha,  
yes i do to but promise yourself one thing say's Demon Inuyasha, what is it asks humen Inuyasha?  
just because were looking for the jewel doesn't mean we have to stop looking for the women we could share are live's with say's Demon Inuyasha, why would i do that asks Humen Inuyasha, because if we wait to long we could mess out on finding her so we well be nicer and lovely to every girl we meet till we find that sent that well us when we found her for good say's Demon, Inuyasha, i guess you have a ponit there say's Humen Inuyasha, alright i well look for the jewel but i also will be on the look out for a women for the both of us say's humen Inuyasha, great now let go i'am hungry say's Demon Inuyasha, yes me too but we still have to being Kagome, back so we can find the jewels say's Humen Inuyasha,  
i know we well go get the witch soon eoff say's Demon Inuyasha, ok that it now go away now i hate talking to myself like idiot say's Humen Inuyasha, ok fine then say's Demon Inuyasha, end Of Talk.

Back in the future.

Serena, and Sammy time for school day number 3 come on now yelled Karie, ok were getting up say's Sammy, and Serena, both,  
Serena, went into the bathroom and look at her hair and was bushing her hair, then started thinking about the frist day, of school when she frist walk into her new school last year of high school, she was greatful for that she hated school for year's, she had finsh on getting ready she wasn't too happy about the school clothing it was the same as Kagome, clothes, and with the green like white shirt with a red cloth hanging in fornt of it and light brown shose, she didn't like the color of it at all but she had to do what school rules are .  
Flashback,  
Serena, this is it sweetie say's her Mother, i will pick you up later ok say's her mother yes mother say's Serena, and she walk into the bulding walk around till she found the office and asks what classes she would have and the lady at the disk gave her her class Shcdule and she walk out of the office and bump into a boy with light brown hair a brown eye's,  
and He look at her at first he got lost into her eye's and then spoke up, oh i'am very sorry Miss are you ok say's the boy i fine say's Serena, i was trying to fine my class is all i'am new here and i don't know where i'am going really say's Serena, oh well let me see you class shcdule, say's the boy, oh math frist on well you in my class so i will show you where it is ok say's the boy,  
ok thanks say's Serena, by the way my Name is Hojo, Auitokie, say's the boy nice to meet you say's Serena, my Name is Serena Tickson, say's Serena, well it a pluser to meet you say's Hojo,  
well let get to class alright say's Hojo, yes say's Serena,

though out the day People were just mean and they were kind of sacred of her the same time but most of all she heard was people saying that she was so beautiful and all mostly the boys were saying that she was so beautiful they wanted her too, but the girls were all nasty about her being there they wanted her to go back to where she came from and she really wanted to go back to where her ture friends were not here in this hateful place, all she ever did hear when she was there from girls that she may be beauitful but she not the queen bee of the school like Kagome,  
was Kagome, was the Queen of the school and more, they all thought Serena, was some rich girl that had money that had alot of money.  
she with thought it over and over and over again, again, again, no stop.

Serena, walk into the school and went right to her desk and sat down and waiting for the teacher to show up on time like always.

Kagome and Serena, Meet.

Kagome, walk into the room and everybody look up at her even some of the boys too,  
Kagome, your back say's Eddie, yeah i'am back say's Kagome, so the doctor's told you what up with you asks Iumie, oh never mind that say's Kagome, Ah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,who she say's Kagome,  
poniting to the blond in her class. she new here she just came here 3 days ago when you were gone say's Eddie, oh really is that so say's Kagome, yep say's Eddie, what is she like asks Kagome, i don't really know say's Eddie, but all the boys want her and all the girl want her to go back to where she came from say's Iumie, why what did she do to all of them asks Kagome, Kagome, she come from the city, bigger city then here say's Iumie, she rich and has alot of beauty that the other girl hate her about say's Eddie, that not really right to do just beacuse she pretty then them say's Kagome,  
yeah right she a real sub say's Eddie, really say's Kagome, yes she is say's Iumie.

Kagome, walk over to Serena, desk.  
Hi my Name Is Kagome, and welcome to are school, say's Kagome, with a big smile on her face.

Serena look her up and down, hello i'am Serena, and you must be the Queen Bee of this school say's Serena, why yes i'am how nice of you to learn that little fact around here say's Kagome,  
i see well i would love to talk with you but i like to finsh my Book alright say's Serena, who do you think you are talking like that to Kagome, you little bitch she trying to be nice and you just give her the cold shoulder say's Eddie, you should be asame of yourself say's Eddie,  
look i don't mess with me today girls i had it up to here with you girls being so mean lately say's Serena,  
that is eoff yelled Kagome, sorry for bothering you say's Kagome, with a mad face, nd she called the girls and they follow her.

Serena, went back to her book, a Story about Love and tips on finding love forever,  
she was injoying it cause she was going to find someone to love her back she wasn't done with love yet and out there somewhere is the right guy for her, she thought.


	4. Serena and Kagome meet

The new girl in town

Ok Serena, this is it the last of the boxes in the house say's her Father, yeah i know say's Serena,  
there standen a young women with long blonde hair that went to her feet when it was down,  
her hair was in two buns that had pigtail hang from them, she was about 5'6 for hight, her eyes were a deep blue color that was just beautiful her sink was light cream color, she was moving to a farther part of Japan, where Kagome's Family shine was right down the street from there.

You know i'am really going to miss my home town say's Serena, to her mother and Father,  
yes i will too say's Her mother Karie, a beautiful women with a dark blue like hair,  
light blue color eyes with a dark sink tan color,  
yes there are alot of fun times here say's Her father Jake, her father had a brown hair color light color sink and brown eye's.  
well let go you three we have along way to go say's her father.

SO they all got in the car well a tucker halled there stuff and follow them to there new house.  
Serena, and Her little brother Sammy, who look just like his father but light brown hair with blue eye's light color sink. they both had fallen asleep in the back seat.

Honey do you really think that this move well take Serena's life safer for her asks Karie, i hope so i know she done a great job of protecting the city has Sailor moon, both look what happen she got put in the hopitel hurt next time she could get killed say's Her Father Jake, yes your right she has done a great job doing her job has Sailor moon,  
both we just can't take that change to almost losing Serena, again say's Karie, yes this is going to be a new life for Serena, where she can have a normel life again say's her Father.

Serena, was in the back she heard what her Mother and Father were talking about and she knew why they were truely moving her away from her friends too it was because she tranform in fornt of them when they were being acttck by a Demon, and Serena, was fighting to protect them all from being killed and so she did what had to be done, and in so she got hurt and almost lost her life sacring her mother just to much they both didn't want her to be Sailor moon, they wanted a normel little girl and they got a freak child ever sent that day her father has been watching her every singel move and wouldn't let her fight to protect people, anymore they were trting to take Sailor moon out of her and not let her be what she was ment to be it wasn't right the way they took everything from her it was a good thing she hided her locket from him so he couldn't take her powers away from her it was a good thing they didn't know that luna, could talk and she was the onw who gave her, her powers from the very begining it was her who made Sailor Moon, be born and to help those in need. Luna, is a black talking cat that had a moon mark on her forhead, and help Serena, when ever she needed it.

Serena started thininf to herself,  
Why do they treat me like a child i don't understand why they can't see what my life is all about i'am a fighter that the way i'am why do they have to try and change me why can't i just be myself without upsetting people say's Serena, to herself, i just can't take it anymore i just want to be myself i just hate it when everyone around me won't take for what i'am i feel like an outsider sometime the way people look at me when i help them out then there sacred of me too why, can't people to love me for who i'am why can't i just be free for once in my life, i just wish i could be free and for once it would be nice to fanlly meet someone who would understand me for who i'am and not be sacred of me just even maybe he could love me too and then i could settle down with him and have a family of my own and be free again i love my family but both my Mother and Father both know my secite and because that there going to try a lock me away so no one can take me away from them they don't want me to fight with my powers they want me to lose my powers for good but if i stop fighting then my powers will be gone forever, what do i do thought Serena, then she look up in the sky outside the window her mother and father didn't know she was awake yet.  
I wish with all my heart that i will be free to make my own chocie in life and find someone to love me the way i'am and never let me go.

Oh Serena, your awake say's Her Mother, yeah the seat back here are started to get me all stiff say's Serena, yeah well no worry cause i was just about to wake you and your brother were at are new town and the house is right down the street from a beautiful shine as well say's her Mother,  
oh how nice i wouls love to go up there to be at peace once in a while say's Serena maybe they have a son or a daughter s i can have a friend to hang out with say's Serena, i sure you well find lot of friend here say's her Father yeah i bet so say's Serena, Serena, you must promise me that when your here you will not used any magic around people here you got it no one know's about you here they never heard of Sailor moon and magic people here so don't used any magic ok asks her Father yes sir say's Serena, oh there the new house say's her mother, it is beauitful say's Serena, her brother fanlly woke up too wow that a big house say's Sammy well let not just stand here let go in ok say's Mother ok say's Sammy,  
ok you two go find some room so we can tke your boxes in your rooms ok say's there Father, yes sir say's Sammy and Serena, together.  
and they both went to find a room for themself, Sammy pick a nice room to where he could fit all his stuff in it.  
Serena, room was big eoff for her liking.

With the Inuyasha and the other's.

Dam it Inuyasha you always do this to me say's a Girl with Black hair that went to her mid back with her argrying brown eye's with a tan color sink, a kind of beautiful girl with a mean spirit,  
but strong headed too but sometime kind hearted too. well your the one who got all friendly with Koga, Kagome, yelled a man with long white sliver hair, with two Dog ears on to of his head and two beautiful golden eye's that look like a fire inside them were burning, tuff guy but also a real live softy all the way though, her was a half Demon, his Mother was Humen and His Father was a full blooded Demon, nd together they live peacely till the people around them started to try and kill them for being lovers and in the end when Inuyasha, was born his father was killed trying to protect the women he love and his new born son, and later on Inuyasha's mother die when he was 7 years old all alone by his self.

I have to go this test is more Importen me if i don't go i well never be able to get into the fanlly years of high school say's Kagome, yeah well finding the rest of the jewel shards are more imporent then some stupit test say's Say's Inuyasha, oh yeah well i going home beside i want to see my family too you know say's Kagome, you just saw them 2 weeks ago say's Inuyasha, i don't belive this you are such a jerk i don't think i want to stay with you anymore say's Kagome, what say's Inuyasha,  
you can't just leave us say's say's Inuyasha, yeah Kagome you mean alot to us all say's a Little boy fox your are friend say's Shippbo, a little fox that had Redesh color too it and green eye's and a fuff tail and ponity ears, and two other figer came up behide him, and man and a women,  
the man had short black hair that was sotroty tie in the back nd he had dark blue eye and a smile that alot of women could fall for, he was a monk name Miroku,  
and the women had long brown hair, that went to just about to her butt, and brown eye's she was a fighter a Demon slayer. Sango,  
with a Demon cat in her arm's Name Kirara, she was a two tail demon cat that live with Sango, sent she was a child and Kirara, can grow to a big saber tooth tiger like and a then a little lovealbe kitten like cat.

Kagome, why don't you clam down Inuyasha dosen't mean any harm to you, say's Miroku, he just really love you a when Koga come around like that he get jealous like always you should know that by now say's Shippbo, shut up Shippbo, say's Inuyasha, whatever i will be back in 3 days goodbye say's Kagome, bye. bye, bye say's Miroku, and Sango, with fake smile's and Inuyasha, could see it in there faces they wanted Kagome to go home for a while, she jump into the well then the other fanlly that the fake smile,

Fanlly she gone say's Sango, fanlly some queit say's Sango, i know she been so upset lately i can't stand the fighting anymore say's Miroku, yeah what is up with her any way she been actting very mean latey and her horemoeds are out of wack say's Sango, yeah you do have a ponit there say's Miroku,  
yeah she been very moody lately say's Inuyasha, yes she has been say's Sango, that why we need a brake from her say's Miroku, has much as that sound great to hear right now but we need her her with us right now say's Inuyasha, can we at least have 3 days without her please Inuyasha, say's Sango,  
ok fine just 3 days alright say's Inuyasha, thank you so much Inuyasha, say's Sango, yeah, yeah whatever say's Inuyasha, great go home then shall we say's Miroku, ok say's Sango, then shippbo just follow with Inuyasha, looking down then well.

Inuyasha's thought.

what is up with you Kagome, you used to be so kind a caring a loving you used to want to be with me so why do you run from me why is Koga, more impornit then me do you love him more then me dose he make you more happy then i can, thought Inuyasha, maybe Miroku, and Sango,  
sent something about Kagome, that i don't know about say's Inuyasha, what i'am i going to do why can't i just settel down for once i just want to be understood is that so wrong and bad to want thought Inuyasha, maybe i should just give up on Kagome, and let her do what she want's and Maybe some where out there is a women for me but where could she be and why do i have this feeling inside of me that she closer to me then anyone esle is possable that she someone like me thought Inuyasha,  
oh for get it say's Inuyasha,

Demon Inuyasha, Now, now, Inuyasha, you know are ture mate is out there so why are you fusting over that littel women who call herself a priesset say's the iner Demon, now Kagome, not that bad she love me and she well come back say's Humen Inuyasha, no she won't she not the one for us don't you get it at all say's Demon, Inuyasha, yes she is say's Humen Inuyasha, no if she was the one for us you would know it when you see her for the first time ever say's Demon Inuyasha, how do you know that then asks Humen Inuyasha, because buddy when we meet her she well have a sent that we both will want not just me but you well love it just has much too say's the Demon, Inuyasha, look i just don't want to go out looking anymore it tired trying to fine someone for me to date and then make my mate,  
say's Human Inuyasha, i know how you feel buddy but if we give up now we may be alone for the rest of are live's do you want to be alone forever un love watching Sango, and Miroku, fine love and having kids and a family together don't you want that too, asks Demon Inuyasha, i know i do say's the Demon Inuyasha, no i never wanted to be left alone i wanted to be love by people be around without someone trying to kill me say's human Inuyasha, yeah me too so let go find are mate shall we say's Demon Inuyasha,  
it will have to wait till we get rude of the jewel for good Kikyo, lost her life because of the jewels evil powers and i don't want anyone else to eother say's humen Inuyasha, i agree with you there say's Demon Inuyasha, good let get back i smell dinner cooking say's humen Inuyasha,  
yes i do to but promise yourself one thing say's Demon Inuyasha, what is it asks humen Inuyasha?  
just because were looking for the jewel doesn't mean we have to stop looking for the women we could share are live's with say's Demon Inuyasha, why would i do that asks Humen Inuyasha, because if we wait to long we could mess out on finding her so we well be nicer and lovely to every girl we meet till we find that sent that well us when we found her for good say's Demon, Inuyasha, i guess you have a ponit there say's Humen Inuyasha, alright i well look for the jewel but i also will be on the look out for a women for the both of us say's humen Inuyasha, great now let go i'am hungry say's Demon Inuyasha, yes me too but we still have to being Kagome, back so we can find the jewels say's Humen Inuyasha,  
i know we well go get the witch soon eoff say's Demon Inuyasha, ok that it now go away now i hate talking to myself like idiot say's Humen Inuyasha, ok fine then say's Demon Inuyasha, end Of Talk.

Back in the future.

Serena, and Sammy time for school day number 3 come on now yelled Karie, ok were getting up say's Sammy, and Serena, both,  
Serena, went into the bathroom and look at her hair and was bushing her hair, then started thinking about the frist day, of school when she frist walk into her new school last year of high school, she was greatful for that she hated school for year's, she had finsh on getting ready she wasn't too happy about the school clothing it was the same as Kagome, clothes, and with the green like white shirt with a red cloth hanging in fornt of it and light brown shose, she didn't like the color of it at all but she had to do what school rules are .  
Flashback,  
Serena, this is it sweetie say's her Mother, i will pick you up later ok say's her mother yes mother say's Serena, and she walk into the bulding walk around till she found the office and asks what classes she would have and the lady at the disk gave her her class Shcdule and she walk out of the office and bump into a boy with light brown hair a brown eye's,  
and He look at her at first he got lost into her eye's and then spoke up, oh i'am very sorry Miss are you ok say's the boy i fine say's Serena, i was trying to fine my class is all i'am new here and i don't know where i'am going really say's Serena, oh well let me see you class shcdule, say's the boy, oh math frist on well you in my class so i will show you where it is ok say's the boy,  
ok thanks say's Serena, by the way my Name is Hojo, Auitokie, say's the boy nice to meet you say's Serena, my Name is Serena Tickson, say's Serena, well it a pluser to meet you say's Hojo,  
well let get to class alright say's Hojo, yes say's Serena,

though out the day People were just mean and they were kind of sacred of her the same time but most of all she heard was people saying that she was so beautiful and all mostly the boys were saying that she was so beautiful they wanted her too, but the girls were all nasty about her being there they wanted her to go back to where she came from and she really wanted to go back to where her ture friends were not here in this hateful place, all she ever did hear when she was there from girls that she may be beauitful but she not the queen bee of the school like Kagome,  
was Kagome, was the Queen of the school and more, they all thought Serena, was some rich girl that had money that had alot of money.  
she with thought it over and over and over again, again, again, no stop.

Serena, walk into the school and went right to her desk and sat down and waiting for the teacher to show up on time like always.

Kagome and Serena, Meet.

Kagome, walk into the room and everybody look up at her even some of the boys too,  
Kagome, your back say's Eddie, yeah i'am back say's Kagome, so the doctor's told you what up with you asks Iumie, oh never mind that say's Kagome, Ah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,who she say's Kagome,  
poniting to the blond in her class. she new here she just came here 3 days ago when you were gone say's Eddie, oh really is that so say's Kagome, yep say's Eddie, what is she like asks Kagome, i don't really know say's Eddie, but all the boys want her and all the girl want her to go back to where she came from say's Iumie, why what did she do to all of them asks Kagome, Kagome, she come from the city, bigger city then here say's Iumie, she rich and has alot of beauty that the other girl hate her about say's Eddie, that not really right to do just beacuse she pretty then them say's Kagome,  
yeah right she a real sub say's Eddie, really say's Kagome, yes she is say's Iumie.

Kagome, walk over to Serena, desk.  
Hi my Name Is Kagome, and welcome to are school, say's Kagome, with a big smile on her face.

Serena look her up and down, hello i'am Serena, and you must be the Queen Bee of this school say's Serena, why yes i'am how nice of you to learn that little fact around here say's Kagome,  
i see well i would love to talk with you but i like to finsh my Book alright say's Serena, who do you think you are talking like that to Kagome, you little bitch she trying to be nice and you just give her the cold shoulder say's Eddie, you should be asame of yourself say's Eddie,  
look i don't mess with me today girls i had it up to here with you girls being so mean lately say's Serena,  
that is eoff yelled Kagome, sorry for bothering you say's Kagome, with a mad face, nd she called the girls and they follow her.

Serena, went back to her book, a Story about Love and tips on finding love forever,  
she was injoying it cause she was going to find someone to love her back she wasn't done with love yet and out there somewhere is the right guy for her, she thought.


End file.
